


George's Playlist

by lemonlimesunshine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, George's POV, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content maybe???, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating may change but who knows???, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Teasing, sapnap is the only smart one, what's a beta? no seriously-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlimesunshine/pseuds/lemonlimesunshine
Summary: Sapnap gives George a playlist while he tries to figure out how to deal with his emotions without making a total fool of himself. It goes about as well as you’d expect.—————“Now that Sap is gone, you can tell me who you’re more excited to see, although I think I already know what your answer is,” Dream had teased as George was reserving their scheduled month on his calendar. George let out a tired giggle, a glance at the clock signaling that it was almost 2 am, the tips of his ears turning pink unbeknownst to him as he struggled to not answer in a way that would reveal the confused butterflies he felt upon hearing Dream’s voice.“Why would I tell you that I’m most excited to see Sap when he’s not even here?” he had replied with a fond grin.“Oh come on now.”“Oh please, as if you’re more excited to see me than Sap.”“Of course I am George. It’s you.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 25





	1. Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fic, let alone a DNF one so please bear with me. 
> 
> This chapter was written while listening to Ocean Waves by Alaina Castillo.

_ ‘I found this playlist,’ Sapnap had texted him one day after the two had ended a call in which George had told him about his confusing feelings and constipated emotions. ‘I think there’s a song for all your moods in there,’ he had said, which was Sapnap’s way of saying that he understood what George was going through. So he had listened to every song in the playlist, looped each one till the lyrics were always on the tip of his tongue, and thanked whatever immortal being was out there for bringing Sapnap into his life. He would never give him the satisfaction of knowing it, but George really didn’t know what he would do without him. _

It was totally his fault for the predicament he was in right now, however.

_ I’ve been so gone, thinking for so long _

_ That I would find my peace of mind _

George sat on the floor near the foot of his bed, leaning back against the base as a soft melody flooded the room through the speakers of his phone. Tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling, a quiet sigh left him as a prior discussion on Teamspeak with Sapnap and Dream kept swimming around in his brain.

_ “So I was thinking that this year could finally be the year the infamous Dream Team meetup happens”, Sapnap had suggested innocently, with hope laced between every word, “And I mean a real meetup that doesn’t involve a fake vlog and giving three-quarters of our fans trust issues.” _

_ A soft wheeze rings against George’s ears, and a subconscious smile threatens to tug on the corners of his lips. _

_ “I didn’t think it would end up like that okay!” Dream states defensively, and George can picture him holding up his hands in a mocking gesture towards the computer screen. “But yes I 100% agree, we need to meetup. The question of which one of you is taller needs to be answered, I can’t take the suspense anymore.” _

_ George rolled his eyes and mumbled a ‘Please I think we all know that answer to that’ right as Sapnap scoffed and answered ‘Dude it’s obviously me like why is that still even a question’. _

_ “Okay well it all rests on George now,” Dream had said with amusement in his tone, and it really wasn’t good how George could perfectly see that fond smile spread across his face, the one always brought out by his and Sapnap’s dynamic. _

_ “Georgie wouldn’t refuse, he loves us too much to say no to such an opportunity,” Sapnap proclaimed, with a series of ‘Right Georgie?’, ‘Please please’, and ‘If you say no I will literally cry’. _

_ George shook his head with a quiet laugh as Dream’s laughter echoed around him. _

_ “Yes, I want to meet up with you nimrods.” _

_ Two hours later, after working around their hectic schedules with a mixture of seriousness and teasing remarks, a date was set for the three to spend a whole month together in Florida after Dream’s constant boasts about proving who could be the better host. With everything set and done, the boys voiced their excitement once more before starting to say their goodbyes, with Sapnap being the first to leave the call. There had always been this unspoken thing between Dream and George, their own goodbyes always being more private, more personal than those with others.  _

_“Now that Sap is gone, you can tell me who you’re more excited to see, although I think I already know what your answer is,”_ _Dream had teased as George was reserving their scheduled month on his calendar. George let out a tired giggle, a glance at the clock signaling that it was almost 2 am, the tips of his ears turning pink unbeknownst to him as he struggled to not answer in a way that would reveal the confused butterflies he felt upon hearing Dream’s voice._

_ “Why would I tell you that I’m most excited to see Sap when he’s not even here?” he had replied with a fond grin. _

_ “Oh come on now.” _

_ “Oh please, as if you’re more excited to see me than Sap.” _

_ “Of course I am George. It’s you.” _

_ Drifting thoughts and swelling moments _

_ That makes my madness multiple _

Dream had said a quick goodnight, saying he had to finish editing a video to meet a loosely concrete deadly and leaving the call before George even had time to blink. Not that George would have responded even if Dream had stayed on longer, his brain taking what seemed like forever to process what he had just said, the possible implications behind it. Their relationship had always had its dose of friendly flirting and acting when it came to their professional and personal lives, but somewhere along the way, their words had morphed into holding unspoken meanings and lingering feelings. At least on George’s end that is. 

He, out of the two, was better at keeping a stoic face and holding his emotions at bay. Everyone knew, public and private, that George was never an open book. He’d built mountains around himself in the hopes of not having to feel himself crumble in the hands of someone else. And he was doing so, so well until Dream came along. Dream had entered his life with his whirlwind energy and magnetic presence, and George realized all too late that he was a goner. Dream seemed like an open book to everyone, never shying away from speaking his mind and voicing his opinions. One might wonder how two spirits, so different, one a tidal wave and the other the stillness of a calm sea, grew as close as they did. There were moments where George himself pondered over this question, one of those being right now as he buried himself further into his hoodie, slumped on the floor while his brain and heart felt as if they had just run a marathon, any drowsiness he felt earlier gone.

_ I watch the water move, so violent and so smooth _

_ Somehow it treats them both the same _

Lifting his head to look at the clock with bleary eyes, he chuckles softly as red numbers blink 

3 am back at him.  _ God, when was the last time he went to sleep at a decent hour? _ He chuckled again as he slowly lifted himself to sit on the edge of the bed, knowing that the answer to that traced back to the same freckled, vibrant ball of energy he’d been dreaming about for the past hour. He ran a hand through slightly unkempt hair, looping a loose curl around a finger while chewing absentmindedly on his bottom lip. It was due time for him to get a hair cut, but he’d been a bit hesitant on that, wondering how it would be to grow out his hair till the curls became more prominent. If anyone asked him why he’d simply say that he was experimenting with a new look. It certainly didn’t have to do anything with a certain blond boy telling him how he’d always wondered what he’d look like with long hair. That was nobody’s business but his own. 

He swept a hand haphazardly under messy covers, searching for the cheap earbuds he’d discarded earlier in favor of his streaming ones for the Teamspeak call. Plugging them into his phone, he looped the current song before lying down on the bed properly, soft chimes and calm beats dancing throughout his fleeting thoughts. 

_ I’m in a manic mood _

_ I see myself in you _

_ I hear your silence call my name _

Squinting from the contrast between his phone and the darkness of the room, he scrolls through Twitter for a bit, saving fanart and theory threads to share to the others with a fond smile before opening up Discord. He ends up in his and Dream’s dms on almost a reflex, glancing at the small icon indicating that he wasn’t online before typing out a quick message.

_ You finished editing? _

He hesitates for a moment before hitting send, his small insecurities fading away when Dream’s icon turns green. 

_ Yep! I think people are really going to like this one, I kept laughing and repeating bits while editing. _

George smiled to himself as he remembered just how stupid he, Karl, and Sapnap had gotten in their attempts to make Dream crack for his beating minecraft while trying not to laugh challenge. He couldn’t help but laugh when remembering how Sapnap had gotten Dream to break in the end.

_ I’m sure everyone’s favorite part will be you losing in the end. You sounded like a broken tea kettle on steroids. _

_ He totally cheated though! I had to censor that picture he put so the video didn’t get taken down!! _

_ Oh please it only got to you cause your sense of humor is absolute dog water just like his. _

Breathy little giggles resonated throughout the room as the two bantered back and forth a bit more before George’s screen lit up with an incoming call.

“You’re a little shit you know that,” Dream laughed as George tried, well attempted  _ poorly _ , to contain his own laughter once accepting the call. The song faded to a low hum in the background as they talked about the video and what they thought were some of the best moments, George having to hold his sides as peals of laughter shook his shoulders while Dream’s wheezing rung around him. He pulled the covers over himself once they both settled down, quite giggles still leaving the two from time to time.

_ Let the wave crash over my head and pull me deeper _

“You should sleep soon Georgie,” Dream whispered as a quiet yawn escaped from his lips. His voice always did that whenever George was tired, became so soothing, like a calm before a storm. He liked to think that this side of Dream, the one that had that fond lilt to his voice, sounding as if he was right next to him, was a side that only he got hear. One that was reserved just for their late night and early morning conversations, filled with quiet words and sweet murmurs that made him feel like he was sinking into a quiet abyss, one where only he and Dream resided. 

“Alright since you said it so nicely,” George replied, being conscious enough to not let himself say something that exposed how clingy he was feeling, how he wanted to talk to Dream for hours on end and admit to him how he wished he could fall asleep next to him instead of in the emptiness of his cold bed. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he listened to Dream’s soft breathing combine with the soft music tinkling through his earbuds, a content sigh leaving his lips as he sunk further into the mattress, the weight of the day’s work and lack of sleep finally catching up to him. As his consciousness slipped further and further away, a quiet small confession escaped out into the open, causing a certain Floridian to reveal a similar one onto deaf ears.

“I can’t wait to meet you Clay.”

_ Let the water fill my lungs, make me stay forever young _

“I can’t wait to meet you too George.”


	2. I Like Me Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a stream, a dono makes George accept that he’s in denial and Dream just happens to have impeccable timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something important that I forgot to state in the previous chapter is that I understand that even though my work is purely fiction it is based on real people, and if they are uncomfortable with it then I will take it down right away. Please do not spread this work onto other sites or wave it in front of CC's faces, their boundaries come first and we have to respect that. Serious talk aside, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Written while listening to I Like Me Better by Lauv.

_ 'So you’re in love with him?’, Sapnap had asked one day, laughing as George proceeded to choke on his sandwich.  _

_ ‘It’s not love-’, he had retorted weakly while coughing, dramatically holding his chest as if his life had just flashed before his eyes. The image of a tall blonde had surfaced in his mind instead. Those two weren’t the same thing, no matter how much his traitorous heart wanted to believe otherwise. _

He had woken up the next morning to suffocating silence, cracking an eye open only to be blinded by unwanted sunlight. Rolling onto his stomach with a groan, he hid his face in the pillow while memories of the prior night came flooding back. Dream’s flirtatious comments. Dream’s voice. Dream’s laugh. His own giggles and smiles. His confession-

He bolted upright at that, the fuzzy haze clearing from his mind in an instant. Had Dream heard the openness in his voice when he uttered those words that, albeit few, held so many underlying meanings? Had he noticed how sickeningly in love George had sounded, felt how the words had skipped from his heart before he could even process what he had admitted? Maybe he had seen them like any other teasing remarks that are countlessly exchanged between the two. Maybe the unspoken want in those words was only obvious to George, and Dream had dismissed it as simple excitement over a meet-up between best friends that was long overdue. 

Grabbing his phone, he rolled over to the edge of the bed and plugged in the charger. His call logs showed that their call had lasted for about four hours, meaning that Dream had muted and stayed on the call for some time after George had fallen asleep. That was another habit of theirs that had seemingly formed on its own over the course of their friendship. He doesn’t remember who started it and it was never brought up for a discussion, almost as if they had come to a silent agreement over it. Now, every late-night call ended with one of them doing editing, paperwork, or some mundane task while the other was drifting off in dreamland. He wondered if Dream felt that same comfort from it that he did, knowing that he wasn’t completely alone once he closed his eyes and let his mind slip away. If he wished for the same warmth that George yearned for when his small London flat felt as cold as the snowy weather outside. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around himself and wondered how it would feel if they were Dream’s arms instead. Holding him close, curling him into his chest. He wouldn’t be surprised if Dream turned out to be a human radiator based on his never-ending energy, and a small blush spread over him as an absurd thought popped into his head. What if once he was in Dream’s arms, he’d never want to leave them?

He sat up and swung his feet to hang off the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands to muffle his quiet laughter at the hilarity of everything. Of how stupid and insane he felt. Understanding his feelings and  ignoring them dealing with them was something that he used to be a pro at, but now? To think he told Sapnap that he wasn’t in love.

\-------------------------------

_ I don’t know what it is but I got that feeling _

“Thank you Astrid for the 5 gifted! Thank you thank you!  _ Hey George thanks for streaming today btw I love this song. _ I know this song has been stuck in my head all day so I decided to loop the instrumental for the stream hopefully, I don’t get copyrighted or something.”

He didn’t mention how he had moped around his house, wallowing in his own self-pity before opening up his gifted playlist and blasting the song throughout his whole flat. Didn’t mention how he had sat at one side of the couch while the lyrics bloomed in his head and imagined a green-eyed figure flashing him a smile from the other end. He had to save whatever scraps of his dignity he had left after all.

_ Waking up in this bed next to you  _

_ Swear the room, yeah, got no ceiling _

“So chat, we are going to just have a chill stream today. Play some minecraft and maybe steal from Sapnap or Tommy’s house, who knows,” he said while looking through his inventory, “I was also thinking of maybe doing a Q&A today, I missed you guys a lot and wanna catch up!”

Smiling, a glance at the chat caused him to giggle as questions and hearts starting popping up at breakneck speed. He hopped around the SMP while answering questions from both the chat and donations, talking to himself here and there when noticing something new on the server. Maybe he should join in more on the lore streams so he wasn’t so lost all the time. He shrugged the thought away and ventured into a cave before pausing to read a donation.

“ _ Will we be getting the ‘meeting Dream in prison’ stream soon? _ Hmm, I don’t know guys. Sapnap has been bugging me about that for a while so maybe that stream will happen sometime in the near future. It will most likely be either on his or Bad’s stream though because we all know that I do lore streams once in a blue moon,” he answered with a wry smile as the chat alternated between excitement and amusement when remembering his infamous water scene.

Everyone had pestered him about seeing Dream in the prison actually. Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, even Bad, all teasing him about how he had to go break his boyfriend out of jail so they could run away together. That it would be a proper consolation for all the lore he’d slept through. 

_“Wait, aren’t they fiances now since George stole Dream from his and Fundy’s wedding?”_ , Bad had asked with such innocence that Quackity erupted with laughter, _“That was canon right, so they’re husbands. Guys he can escape with Dream and they can go on their honeymoon!”_

Karl claims that George had sputtered like a broken car before hanging up on them. 

_ If we lay, let the day just pass us by _

“Thank you Ben for the 10 gifted!  _ George, be honest, will the dreamteam ever meet up or will the fake vlog be all we’ll ever have? _ ” 

He looked directly at the camera and raised an eyebrow before smirking.

“No comment.”

He couldn’t help but laugh as the chat burst into flames, begging for a specific answer as he continued to thank subs and donations while his minecraft character spun around aimlessly in his rowboat. The three of them had agreed on keeping their meetup a total surprise, planning to drop a picture of Sapnap and George with Patches to prove that they were together. They always teased about the meetup so much that George’s comment would most likely be taken with a grain of salt, so he wasn’t worried about letting anything slip. His short answer was also his way of hopefully steering the conversation away from topics that involved thinking about Dream more than he already did. His chat seemed to give him no such luck, however.

_ I might get to too much talking _

_ I might have to tell you something _

“ _ Hi George! Would you ever consider moving in with Dream? _ Yes.”

Wait a minute. He had answered that question a bit  _ too  _ fast, a bit too truthfully. The words had left his mouth before his brain could even scream at his stupid heart about all the trouble it was going to cause. And of course, Dream had to join the call at that very moment.

“Hey Georgie,” his husky tone indicating that he had woken up not too long ago.

“Dream! Hi! I’m- um I’m streaming.”

“Oh okay, let me open up your stream.”

And there goes any chance of George saving face. His entire chat was gushing over the thought of the two living together and now that Dream was here, there was no doubt that he would see the clip of him shamelessly saying yes to such a huge question. Maybe he could build a nether portal and jump into the lava to distract everyone and save himself the embarrassment. 

“Why is your whole chat going ‘aww’ and yelling for me? What did you do George?-”

Guess not.

“Aww, George you want to live with me?”

_ Damn, I like me better when I’m with you _

George can hear the grin on that stupid freckled face and  _ god  _ why was he debating on whether he’d smack it off his face or kiss it instead? 

“Um, you actually came before I could finish. I was going to add that Sapnap would be there too obviously.”

“Sapnap wasn’t mentioned in the donation though.”

“Well yeah but-”

“And why would he be there if he wasn’t mentioned, no I think this scenario is specifically for me and you George so I don’t think it’d be right to add Sapnap into the equation.”

He wouldn’t add Sapnap into the equation either but he didn’t need the whole world to know that- nope he was going to smack the grin right off Dream’s face no matter how badly he wants to kiss it. Before he could respond, a notification from discord popped onto his screen, revealing a single sentence.

_ I like the idea of living with you. _

Squeezing his eyes shut, he exhaled slowly, feeling his face heat up as if he were on fire. He didn’t dare to look at the chat, knowing that he’d only see comments on his blush and broken composure and he didn’t need more proof on how absolutely weak he was. How could Dream say that so casually, did he have any idea of what he was doing to him? How his words were giving him hope that just makes him feel like a bigger fool than he already is. He just wanted to yell at him, grab him by the shoulders and shake him so he’d feel as dizzy and swept away as George did whenever Dream opened his stupid, beautiful mouth.

_ I knew from the first time _

_ I’d stay for a long time cause _

_ I like me better when I’m with you _

A contagious wheeze pulled him away from his thoughts as another discord message came through, this time from Sapnap in their group chat. 

  
_I wouldn’t want to third-wheel your annoying asses anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had meant to post this yesterday, but then the gang decided to do a 5-hour stream and I lost the will to write aha. Thank you for reaching the end! Comments/concerns/criticisms are all appreciated- I'm nice I promise :') Next chapter will most likely be posted in the same time frame it took to post this one!
> 
> Also George in the hoodie AAAAAAA what a cutie!

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it? Comments/concerns/criticism is much appreciated, I just crave interaction in general :/ I know this is supposed to be a playlist for George, but really these will just be songs that I loop each day that I think fit with DNF's dynamic aha. Thank you so much for reading and I hope it was enjoyable somewhat despite it being on the shorter side- I will try to post weakly but I am a major procrastinator so don't quote me on that. Although I highly doubt this will get much interaction, here's to anyone seeing this <3


End file.
